


Kitten

by logans_girl2001



Series: The Soldier and the Scientist [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logans_girl2001/pseuds/logans_girl2001
Summary: Rodney wants to take a kitten back to Atlantis with him. Can he get John to say yes?





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> This was taken almost word for word from a chat session I had with my former co-author when we were plotting a totally different story.

"No," I say for what feels like the millionth time.

"John…" Rodney whines as he tries to make me do what he wants.

"You are not taking that…that… _thing_ …back to Atlantis with us," I point at the offending creature squirming in Rodney's arms. 

"It could keep you company when I have to be locked in my lab," he nags, trying to get me to agree to let him bring it home with us. "It might even get me out of the lab more often," he says as he peeks up at me from under his lashes.

It's a look I've never been able to say no to. But today I'm determined to do so. 

"If I'm not enough to keep you from holing up in that lab of yours, what makes you think I'll believe a kitten will?" I ask as I lean back in my chair and cross my arms over my chest, one eyebrow raised in inquiry. 

Rodney licks his lips. "Is there any way to answer that question without getting myself in trouble?" he questions. 

I sigh deeply before dropping my gaze to the desk in front of me. "No," I respond. 

I can hear him humming as he thinks of a way to get me to say yes. "I know!" he exclaims, causing the kitten to give a startled 'meow' and jump from his arms. "We could give it to Liz," he says as he gets up and goes after it.

"Nice try, Dr. McKay," I say, sarcasm dripping from every word. "But the answer is still no." 

"Jo-hn," he whimpers. "Please?" 

God, I swear, he's just like a little kid sometimes.

I heave another sigh of frustration. "No. Remember the dinosaur I let you have?" 

"Yeah," he has the grace to blush and drop his gaze to the floor, scuffing the toe of his shoe along the carpet. "But a kitten is much more trainable." He just won't let it go.

"Rod-ney…" I growl threateningly.

Luckily he takes the hint this time.

"Okay. I'll just have to be content with playing with him here…" he murmurs as he once again tries to change my mind with a full-on pout. 

I shake my head as he walks from the room cooing at the kitten from hell.


End file.
